Busted!
by Resident Bishounen
Summary: Chapter 5 up at LONG last! Phantom Renegade's secret identity is revealed after he 'liberates' a rare medal from the Rubber Robos. How will he (and everyone else) deal?
1. Phantom Renegade to the Rescue

Title: Busted!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeframe: Uh. . . I haven't figured that out yet. Sometime just before the WRC?  
  
Synopsis: Phantom Renegade's identity is revealed after 'liberating' a rare medal from the Rubber Robo gang. How will he deal with having to share a prison cell with everyone's favorite lackeys? How will Ikki, Koji and the gang deal with visiting him in prison? How will Dr. Aki get him off?  
  
Hopefully, my inspiration won't quit on me, and you'll be able to find out!  
  
I know I've usually done Weiss Kreuz fics up till now, but lately, I've developed a thing for Medabots, and I decided to try my hand. R&R please!  
  
On with the fic! *~~*~~*~~*  
  
Damn those Rubber Robos. It was all THEIR fault he was in this mess. They had managed to get a hold of Metabee's medal (again), and so, Hikaru Agata took it upon himself to retrieve it, just as soon as his shift at the 24 Hopmart was over. It was times like this, that he questioned his decision to let Ikki KEEP Medabee's medal. If all the robos were like Seaslug and Shrimplips and company, he really had to question Ikki's intelligence, to let them keep taking his medal like they did.  
  
Now, Hikaru knew about this development, despite being at work, because of his contacts. Karin was with Ikki, and she had called Dr. Aki to tell him where she'd be. Namely, helping Ikki save Metabee. Dr. Aki then called the Hopmart, asking for Henry, saying he wanted to place an order. That's when he told Henry about it.  
  
"For crying out loud!" Henry protested when he heard the news. "Can't he keep hold of that thing for longer than a week?"  
  
"Maybe not, but you're still going to have to retrieve it." Dr. Aki answered seriously.  
  
"I know, I know." Henry sighed. The conversation ended soon after. The Hopmart was NOT the place for such discussions. He checked the clock. Only another half an hour.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
After what seemed to be the LONGEST half-hour in HISTORY, Hikaru dashed back home, to get his things, so that he might effect the aforementioned rescue. This, of course, meant that he was out of breath from running by the time he got home.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Arcbeetle asked, as Hikaru downed a glass of water, in an attempt to catch his breath.  
  
"No fire. Just an emergency involving Ikki Tenryou and the Rubber Robos." Hikaru put the empty glass on the counter, and proceeded to his room, to get changed.  
  
"What?" Asked the medabot in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. They've got the Rare Medal." Hikaru emerged from his room, dressed in his Phantom Renegade basics: Black pants, black shoes, black shirt. His medawatch was strapped to his wrist. High up his wrist. The rest of the costume was in a small black bag, including the top hat. The hat had to be one of his best finds, next to the matching gold-and-white facemasks, that is. It was at a theatre supply store, and it collapsed, and re-formed with a flick of the brim. Handy little thing. But this wasn't the time to marvel over costume design. He needed to relieve the Rubber Robos of the weight of one rare beetle medal.  
  
Hikaru headed for the door again, this time with Arcbeetle following. Arcbeetle always insisted on tagging along whenever the Phantom had to bust into the Rubber Robos. "Just in case", he insisted. It was obvious to Hikaru that Arcbeetle did it to watch his back, and although he never called that fact in, he appreciated it. Arcbeetle was the only one who knew that still cared enough about him to worry about his safety.  
  
The Rubber Robos' current hideout was an ominous-looking warehouse that just screamed "Evil Villain's base HERE!" as far as Hikaru was concerned. Once he'd reached it, he staked himself a hidden spot not far from an entrance to put the finishing touches to his costume. Gloves. Mask. Hat. Cape. Smoke bombs. Steel Medals with the letter 'R' branded on them. (In that order) He stretched, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Give 'em hell." Wished Arcbeetle, in the positive sense of the phrase. "I'm here if you need me." Ironic. The Rubber Robos would consider what the Phantom did to be "raising hell"... but Hikaru knew what Arcbeetle meant, so he smiled (although all the medabot could see was the white mask), and gave him a thumbs-up before he snuck into the entrance he had staked out.  
  
Hell indeed. Hikaru had lived through hell. A masked thief certainly wasn't it.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Whee! I finished the chapter! Considering my current creativity levels, that's an accomplishment.  
  
I suppose a note about my Henry-nomenclature is in order. His thoughts, and most actions, are under the name of Hikaru, which is his TRUE identity, when it all boils down to it.  
  
When he says or does something while acting as one of his various aliases, the alias' name is used. The alias' name is also used when one of the other characters refer to him, such as Dr. Aki calling the Hopmart and asking for Henry.  
  
So, how's my characterization so far? Where in the timeline should I set this? Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! 


	2. Technical Difficulties

Title: Busted!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeframe: Uh. . . I haven't figured that out yet. Sometime just before the WRC?  
  
Synopsis: Phantom Renegade's identity is revealed after 'liberating' a rare medal from the Rubber Robo gang. How will he deal with having to share a prison cell with everyone's favorite lackeys? How will Ikki, Koji and the gang deal with visiting him in prison? How will Dr. Aki get him off?  
  
Hopefully, my inspiration won't quit on me, and you'll be able to find out!  
  
I know I've usually done Weiss Kreuz fics up till now, but lately, I've developed a thing for Medabots, and I decided to try my hand. R&R please!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hikaru found himself a perch on top of a large crate inside the warehouse that was sufficiently in shadow to provide him with decent cover. From there, he surveyed the scene. The kids' Medabots were in a disheveled pile in one corner of the warehouse. They were all there: Sumilidon, Neutranurse, Brass, Kantaroth, Peppercat, Totalizer, Krosserdog, even Metabee. The kids themselves were tied together in a group. Seaslug held the medals in a pouch in his hand, and was lording them over them. The other rubber robos were focused on a television at the back. It had terrible reception with its rabbit-ear antenna, Hikaru noted. anyway, the bottom half of a man, wearing a lab coat, was on the screen.  
  
"You?" said a distinguished voice behind him, none too pleased. Hikaru recognized it immediately.  
  
"Hello, Rokusho." Phantom Renegade said, without looking.  
  
"Metabee! Give me back my medal!" Ikki demanded, still tied up with the rest. The others were making similar demands. Wait a minute. Where was Rintaro? His medabot, Kantaroth was here, but the kid wasn't tied up with the others. Hikaru was forced to put it out of his mind when Seaslug laughed at them.  
  
"Not a chance!" He said, not without a hint of pleasure in his voice. "We stole these medals fair and square. They're ours." It was Hikaru's cue, if ever he heard it. He took out a handful of Steel Medals and threw them down at Seaslug. Several hit the hand and arm that held the pouch, and Seaslug yelped in pain, tossing the pouch in the process. Like a black streak, Phantom Renegade jumped off his crate, and dashed across the warehouse, snatching the pouch in the process. He let out his trademark laugh once the medals were safely on his person, and stopped once he'd hopped onto another crate at the other end.  
  
The rubber robos had ceased paying attention to the lab coat with legs on the television, and were pointing at Phantom Renegade, conveyors of the blindingly obvious.  
  
"It's the Phantom Renegade!" they said in unison. "HEY!" Shouted Seaslug. "Give those back! They're ours!"  
  
Were these guys total stock-villains, or what? Of course, Phantom Renegade tossed the pouch in the air, and caught it again. "Not anymore. Now they're mine." And with that he flicked his wrist upwards in a familiar motion that would set off his grappling hook and take him out of here. The only problem was it didn't work. Confused, Phantom tried again, to no avail. Of course, the Rubber Robos took this to their full advantage.  
  
"GET HIM!" Shouted the lab coat with legs on the TV, and the Rubber Robos pounced. Hikaru hardly had enough time to lose the pouch.  
  
"Rokusho!" Phantom shouted, and then tossed the pouch in the medabot's general direction, trusting that he'd return the medals to their proper owners. Thankfully, Rokusho caught it. Then the robos were upon him. They bound his arms behind him with a length of rope and forced him over to the television screen. The kids called out the Phantom's name, but whether that was out of concern for him, or just shock that the Phantom Renegade had been captured by a bunch of token idiot sidekick villains was another question.  
  
"Excellent, robos." Said Dr Meda-evil gleefully. "Now. let me see his face."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Okay! Here seems a good place to stop. ^_^ Again, if I'm horribly out of character, if I'm missing something, or if you just want to let me know in general terms how I'm doing, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks. 


	3. Phantom Renegade Unmasked

Title: Busted!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeframe: Uh. . . I haven't figured that out yet. Sometime just before the WRC?  
  
Synopsis: Same as in the other two chapters.  
  
AN: You've got your Rokusho, and now I get cries for Rintaro. Fear not, I've got big plans for him. *evil grin* So hang in there, guys, he's coming.  
  
I know I've usually done Weiss Kreuz fics up till now, but lately, I've developed a thing for Medabots, and I decided to try my hand. R&R please!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The robos hesitated for a moment, but soon obeyed their leader. With Squidguts and Seaslug holding him down, Gillgirl first removed the Phantom's top hat, and then reached for the mask. Hikaru struggled, but in the end, it was inevitable. Gillgirl managed to grab hold of and remove the mask. Before Hikaru could turn his face away, Dr. Meda-evil recognized his face.  
  
"What!? It's you! That infernal brat who foiled my plans eight years ago!" He exclaimed, visibly annoyed. It was Hikaru's cue. He put on the most mischievous grin he could muster, and spoke, still in the Phantom's voice.  
  
"Who did you expect, Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
In their corner, the kids had stopped shouting for the Phantom. Erika was trying to make her way around the robos so she could see Hikaru's face, too. This, of course, meant that she was also dragging along the rest of the flock (her being tied to them and all)... and they were complaining about that. Rope burns, upset stomachs, being squished, that sort of thing. Why couldn't they just shut up? They were calling attention to themselves. What was worse, they just might -  
  
"Wait, robos. I've got an idea." Dr Meda-Evil chuckled. "You seem to have quite the little fan club there, Phantom Renegade. Why don't we let them have a little peek too, Hmm?" Without waiting for a response, the lab coat with legs snapped his fingers, and his underlings jumped. Seaslug and Squidguts forced Hikaru around so he faced the children. He tried to hide his face in his hair by bowing his head, but that idea failed when Gillgirl forced it back up again by tugging on the hair at the back of Hikaru's head.  
  
"Oow!" He cried, in his own voice. "Watch the hair!" Hikaru then focused on the kids in front of him. He was looking directly at Ikki Tenryou, whose eyes were wide in shock. Beside him, Erika was a bit more articulate.  
  
"HENRY!" she shouted. Crap. Oh well, if the cat's out of the bag, anyway. . .  
  
"ARCBEETLE!" he shouted, trusting that the sound would make its way into his medawatch and thus, to his medabot.  
  
"I'm really sorry, man." Came Arcbeetle's regretful voice. "Man, you've GOT to get out of there!" the medabot sounded almost desperate. Just what was going on outside? Where was Arcbeetle? Well, wherever he was, Hikaru was just going to have to fend for himself.  
  
He elbowed Shrimplips and Squidguts in the stomachs, winding them both. Hikaru took the opportunity to wrench himself free, and bolt over to where the kids were tied up. Seemingly from nowhere, he produced a pocketknife, flipped it open, and cut the ropes. He turned to make his exit, but froze when he heard a voice.  
  
"Phantom Renegade! We know you're in there! Come out with your hands up!" It was a policeman on a megaphone. Things just weren't going Hikaru's way today. Karin, on the other hand, was thrilled.  
  
"It's the police! Rintaro got away!" She proclaimed excitedly. Rintaro had called the police because the Rubber Robos had kidnapped his friends, and they were calling for Phantom Renegade to surrender? What was up with that? Hikaru didn't have time to think about it. He had to get out, ASAP, and find out what had happened to Arcbeetle. He turned to make his exit, but Ikki and Koji had grabbed his wrists.  
  
"What are you doing? I have to get out of here." He implored them.  
  
"Henry, are you really Phantom Renegade?" Ikki asked.  
  
"What does it look like?" Hikaru answered irritably.  
  
"What do you do with all those medals?" Koji asked.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Hikaru was getting desperate now. The police repeated their demands, threatening to bust in and arrest him if he didn't come out. They maintained that they had the building surrounded. Hikaru didn't doubt that. The local cops WERE learning from their frequent run-ins with the Phantom. Luckily, so was he.  
  
"You're not going to kill us, are you?" Karin asked, visibly scared.  
  
"KILL you? I'm a thief, not a murderer." Hikaru sweatdropped. There was a pounding at the main doors now. The police were trying to break down the door. Hikaru tore his arms out of Ikki and Koji's reach, and thrust his right arm towards the ceiling, in the motion that activated his grappling hook. The police at the door had almost broken through. . .  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
And here I stop. Aren't I evil?  
  
Please give me feedback! 


	4. It Took me Bloodly Long Enough, Eh?

**Title:** Busted!

**Rating:** PG

**Timeframe:** Uh. . . I haven't figured that out yet. Sometime just before the WRC? 

**Synopsis:** Same as in the other three chapters. 

**AN:** I reiterate; I have plans for Rintaro, so fear not; He should make his appearance soon! 

I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to upload chapter 4. Work and a decline in the flow of creative juices are the cause. 

One more thing: I'll try and write more per chapter, really I will… It's just that long chapters have never been my forté 

Last thing, I promise! From here on, the proceedings will mostly follow the Canadian legal system, with which the author is the most familiar. The exception is the age at which a young offender can be charged, 14 in Japan, 12 in Canada. 

On with the fic! 

* * *

_ The police were trying to break down the door. Hikaru tore his arms out of Ikki and Koji's reach, and thrust his right arm towards the ceiling, in the motion that activated his grappling hook. The police at the door had almost broken through. . ._

Other than the fact that the police had now broken through the door, nothing happened. That was when Hikaru remembered that he'd forgotten his grappling hook. And on today, of all days! NO! Damn his luck! The police rushed towards Phantom Renegade, and there was nothing he could do to get away. Soon they were handcuffing him and reading him his rights. He was then drug outside, as more cops entered the room and (finally) arrested the Rubber Robos. Didn't it just figure that the last face he saw as he was being shoved into the squad car was the shocked and slack-jawed figure of Rintaro? 

"DUDES!" He shouted at the cops "What are you doing? That's Henry! It's the freaks in rubber suits you want!" 

The cop who was shoving Hikaru into the car stopped and looked up. 

"No, kid. This is Hikaru Agata, and he's a very dangerous criminal. I'd keep your distance if I were you." He said, shutting the door. Rintaro's eyes grew wider, if possible, and he stared at Hikaru for confirmation. Hikaru looked the kid in the eye and shrugged. Then the car pulled away, headed for the station. 

* * *

Fingerprinted and photographed, and with Arcbeetle disassembled and stashed in an evidence locker somewhere, Hikaru was now faced with a minor dilemma. His one phone call . . . who on earth would he call? He didn't know any lawyers. His parents? Hah. Right. 

"Hey mom? I'm Phantom Renegade and I've just been arrested, so I guess I'll see you in 25 - 30 years." Already it sounded stupid. His parents couldn't afford a lawyer, and no court-appointed defense could get HIM off. Hikaru harbored no delusions of acquittal. 

But back to the phone call dilemma. He could only think of one other person. His one-time mentor and now co-conspirator, Dr. Eugene Aki. Running out of options, Hikaru picked up the receiver and dialed. 

"It's me." he said in his Phantom voice. The good doctor panicked. Clearly, he had not been expecting a phone call. 

"What? Where are you? What about the medal?" he asked. 

"Relax. The medal is back where it belongs. . . As for me, you'll never guess where I'm calling from." Hikaru stopped, then continued in his own voice. "The police station." Dr. Aki exploded. 

"WHAT?!? How could you let yourself get arrested?" he asked. 

"So today isn't my day." 

"Obviously. Look, don't answer any questions. I'm getting you a lawyer." Hikaru protested, saying the doctor couldn't get involved. Dr. Aki insisted he was already involved, and besides, Hikaru needed a good lawyer. In the end, Hikaru conceded, hung up the phone, and was dragged off for questioning. 

* * *

In the interrogation room, the detectives treated Hikaru rather harshly. It was though they were asking an alleged murderer where he had allegedly hidden the body of a victim, instead of asking an alleged thief what he'd done with all the medals he'd allegedly stolen. 

"So tell us, 'Phantom', what did you do with all those medals?" said one detective, playing the 'bad cop'. 

"I'm not answering any questions until I get a lawyer." Hikaru said simply, arms crossed. The 'good cop' took this as his cue, and played the role of the concerned friend. 

"I know you may find it hard to believe this," he said. "But we're just trying to help you. We want to know your side of the story." It was a well-rehearsed act. 

"I. Want. My. Lawyer." Hikaru reiterated, and said no more. The police were legally required to stop the interrogation until he had hired legal council. Sometimes it payed to know these little things. 

* * *

The only other eventful thing that happened that day was that the kids paid him a visit as soon as they were able. In fact, Hikaru strongly suspected that they had followed him to the station and had waited there until they were allowed to see him. He was allowed to meet this 'fan club' as the guards called them, face to face, since he had not been charged with any violent crimes. The room reminded Hikaru of a school cafeteria, only without the food. There were long tables with stools built in scattered around a room with brick walls, sparsely decorated. It also featured the usual barred windows, security glass and cameras, and of course, the ever-present guard. 

"I can't believe that you're the Phantom, Henry." Erika said. Her facial expression clearly proved this statement. Hikaru leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. 

"Yeah, well... surprise." He said calmly, surveying the looks on the kids' faces. Erika, as was previously mentioned, could hardly believe her eyes. Karin and Samantha looked like their bubbles had just been burst. After all, when they had woken up that morning, they had thought him no more than your average convenience-store clerk who knew a thing or two about medabots, even if he had none himself. 

Ikki, Koji, Spike, and Sloan wore looks that suggested they were impressed… for the same reasons. Honestly, Kids these days… 

Now, Rintaro, on the other hand, looked much like a sports nut might if the nut's favourite athlete brushed him off instead of signing an autograph. An interesting mix of shock, guilt, and curiosity. It was understandable enough. He had, after all, gotten his hero arrested. 

"But… why?" Karin asked, steering the conversation a direction Hikaru wasn't sure he'd rather be going. 

"Look, I really shouldn't be saying anything else until I get a chance to see a lawyer." He said. The guard by the door took this as his cue. 

"HEY Phantom! Time's Up!" He bellowed. 

"I have a name, you know." Hikaru muttered. He was about to get up when he caught Rintaro's eye… the poor kid looked on the verge of tears. 

"Look… it's not your fault." Hikaru placed a hand on his shoulder and attempted a reassuring smile. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." 

"C-can… can I.. come and *sniff* visit you again?" He asked. Geez.. how could he say no NOW? 

"Sure… I'm not going anywhere." He gave the kid's shoulder a light squeeze, and then followed the guard out to be taken to his cell. 

* * *

And here I stop. No cliffhangers this time so you don't have to threaten me with bodily harm anymore… ^_^ 

Regina Vs Phantom Renegade…. What defense strategy would YOU use to try and get Hikaru off? 

And one thought about the new season before I go: GAAAAH!!!!! KOJI! KARIN! RINTARO! Dr AKI! Mr. Referee! HIKARU!!!!!!! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!?! 


	5. Enter the Cellmate and the Lawyer

Title: Busted!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Synopsis: And so, the legal proceedings begin.  
  
AN: Once again, I must apologize for the long delay. I took a bit of an unannounced break from fanfic in general when I felt I'd exhausted every decent idea I had ... but now I'm back and feeling refreshed, so here goes nothing.  
  
I'm getting kind of tired of describing the legal proceedings, so I may skim over those unless I can think up some cool witness testimony. Ideas are greatly appreciated.  
  
Oh, one more thing. About that question regarding whether this fic is AU since I've broken from the timeline. . . I wouldn't call it AU as much as a "What if?" sort of thing. "What if the Select Corps. DID catch Phantom before the WRC?"  
  
And now, on with the fic!  
  
When we last left Hikaru, he was being taken to his cell, after a meeting with his "fan club", during which he stated that he would allow them to visit him again.  
  
Hikaru was taken to a cell, where he'd be staying until one of the following things occurred:  
  
Firstly, someone could post the x-million yen bail (since he would obviously be seen as a flight risk) and allow him to live at home until the verdict was read. Not likely, since the only one Hikaru knew who could afford it was Dr. Aki, and he couldn't publicly associate himself with an infamous thief...  
  
Secondly, he could stay where he was until he was convicted, and moved to another prison. It was the most likely scenario.  
  
Thirdly, he could stay where he was until he was acquitted. Phantom Renegade, not guilty? HAH. Yeah, right. Not bloody likely.  
  
But anyway... Hikaru and the prison guard stopped in front of a cell. Once he was safely locked inside, he turned to meet his cellmate.  
  
"What!" said the man already in the cell, sitting on the bottom bunk. Of the two projections from one wall that formed a bunk-bed. "I have to live with YOU?" This was Hikaru's cue, of course, to look at him and flash him a mischievous, Phantom-esque smirk.  
  
"Seaslug. How good to see you again." He replied, since that was who the other man was. Great. Whose bright idea was it to put Phantom Renegade in the same cell as a RubberRobo? Was this the only cell free? It couldn't be.... Crime in the city wasn't THAT bad, was it?  
  
And so, Hikaru had a terrible night. On top of the uncomfortable bed and thin sheet, Seaslug had tried his darndest to pick a fight with him, questioning his skills and intelligence to let himself be captured the way he had; what kind of second-rate pickpocket was he?  
  
"So, with all your resources and all your people, eight years after the Days of Darkness, you RubberRobos have yet to conquer a single city, let alone the entire world, and all because of one 'second-rate pickpocket' ?" Hikaru retorted. "Are you people criminals or clowns?" Seaslug didn't retort, but lay silently until he fell asleep.  
  
Having successfully but pointlessly one-upped Seaslug, Hikaru, too, tried to sleep, but had a hard time doing so. It had been less than six hours since his arrest and he already missed Arcbeetle. Besides, Seaslug was snoring. Loudly.  
  
The next morning featured Hikaru's first meeting with his lawyer, one Mr. Tanizaki. He had short brown hair which he slicked back, and was wearing a suit. He looked so put together that Hikaru felt like a total slob sitting across from him in his jeans and a T-shirt. Hikaru was seated across from Tanizaki at a table in a room in the jailhouse that featured the table, two chairs, and not much else.  
  
"Before we start, I'm going to have to ask that you tell me everything." Said Tanizaki once he had introduced himself. "From the very beginning." Although Hikaru realized he'd have to be completely honest with Tanizaki if he was to put up a decent defense, but after being in hiding for the past eight years, he found it difficult to start telling everything to someone who wasn't Dr. Aki or Arcbeetle. Eventually, though, he found his voice and told Tanizaki everything, starting from the day he had met Dr. Aki and received his first medabot through 'the good ol' days' when he was just Japan's most promising young medafighter, traveling around with his two best friends, Joe from the US, and Patra from Egypt. That brought his tale to his first World Robattle Cup and the Ten Days of Darkness. Then came his first few years as a fugitive, becoming Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X, and everything he'd done under those names. When he'd finished, Hikaru sat silently and waited for Tanizaki to speak.  
  
"You see, the thing is, Phantom Renegade isn't a thief." Tanizaki said, seemingly unable to break the subject gradually.  
  
"He isn't?" Hikaru replied, caught by surprise.  
  
"Dr. Aki knew that because you had to wear a costume and hide your identity that people would interpret things that way, so he began to gather evidence to the contrary. He can trace all those medals from the Medabot Corporation to the places you took them from." Tanizaki explained. This time yesterday Hikaru would never have imagined that his lawyer would have any other defense than 'better him than the Rubber Robos' . . . now it seemed that they actually had supporting evidence. A tiny spark of hope ignited within Hikaru's spirit.  
  
"No way . . ." he mused quietly.  
  
"Phantom Renegade isn't a thief. He's a retrieval specialist." Tanizaki concluded. "There isn't much else I can do today. I still have a lot of files from The Medabot Corporation to sort through. . . but I'd like to keep this out of the media as much as possible, so don't tell anybody anything, okay?"  
  
Hikaru nodded. "Not a word."  
  
Whoo, at long last another chapter. As previously stated any ideas for witnesses, testimony, meetings with the kids, or even life in general population are greatly appreciated.  
  
Here's hoping next chapter won't take me this long. 


End file.
